super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alatum Sphere
The Alatum Sphere (Or more commonly called an Alatrum) is a Skirmish-Type War Vessel used by the Confederation of Man and Confraternity of Numen. These are the main Battle "Ship" in times outside of total War that the former two factions partook in. It's older and far deadlier sisters are called the Spiritus Sphere (Or Spiritrus). Appearance The Alatum Sphere is an incredibly complex craft with many intricacies. The first notable aspect of it is that the Alatrum possesses 4 segmented wings with 8 segments per wing. These wings are lined with Dark Blue/Neon Green crystalline structures giving them an angelic look. They're placed in an X Formation and moving forward causes these wings to move back, with the faster the Alatrum moves the more the wings move back. These wings provide the Anti-Gravity Suspension Engines (The entire thing is the suspension engine) and also provides the Impalement Reflector Shields; solid hard-light circles with the faction's emblem in the middle. Each wing easily spans about 800 meters in length. The Wings are attached to a central pod-like node that's around 80 meters in length. The center of the node is where the Cockpit is, with behind it being a few more rooms for the crew. At the "nose" of the node is a crystalline structure of 6 "gashes" pointing to the center of the nose where the faction's emblem will reside. Attached to the sides of the face of the node are 6 armoured "wings" oriented as if they're whiskers. These are a quarter of the size of the 800 meter large wings and have 8 large holes within each wing (Each being a Black Matter Repulsor). Attached to the node's direct sides are connection arms attaching the Alatrum to the outer "Arm Ring", a semi-circle like structure that stops behind the middle whiskers. Attached to this Arm Ring are much smaller miscellaneous metallic wings that provide Evasive-Burst Speeds when needed. All around the ring are small holes (The Black Matter Repeaters). Attached to the Ventral Side of the Node within the back are 6 "Entrenching Wings" with one line of crystalline light going behind the edge of the wing. These are only around half the size of the 800 meter wings. Attached to the hind side of the node are several "tentacles". These provide movement in any environment as it utilizes Anti-Matter processes to create motion with the byproduct that the tentacles move in an actual somewhat organic fashion. History The history of the Alatrum is less eventful than most other vessels out there. It's creation came abouts when the vessels Humanity (Confederation of Man and Confraternity of Numen) had at hand were far too powerful for peace times and as such resulted in this vessel. Rather than handling Galactic conflicts, the Alatum Sphere was designed for more "light" combat and more importantly, planet-side combat which can be seen in it's reduced size in comparison to it's older sister, Spiritus Sphere. It was built in the trillions as it's first batch of vessels; with 80% of all Alatrums, now and in the future, going to the Confraternity of Numen and the Confederation of Man taking 20% for their own. They can be seen used in anywhere from Escort Missions to "Small" conflicts and partaking in larger battles as strategic "Annoyance" vessels against Enemy ships to allow Spiritus Spheres and stronger vessels to gain an advantage. By the time a few years had passed, quintillions of Alatum Spheres had been produced with significantly more being produced behind the Confederation of Man's backs being highly likely. The Alatum Spheres were so successful that many alien species would attempt to replicate the technology that went into it; with many imitations and fake Alatum Spheres existing in the galaxy. Armaments *'Black Matter Weaponry:' One of the more powerful armaments available to the Alatum Sphere. These Armaments utilize a new form of matter called "Black Matter", different from Anti-Matter and regular Matter. Black Matter was chosen over traditional Beam Weaponry because of it's way of interacting with any Traditional Shields in that they simply do not defend against it; making the most heavily shielded of ships that are usually almost invulnerable no more safe than a mere frigate as the black matter tears straight through it. **'x48 Black Matter Repulsors': Arguably one of the most powerful weapons available to the Alatum Sphere. A single shot from one of these Repulsors are capable of yielding Teratons of energy from the resulting explosion alone with nothing to be said for the pure penetrative capabilities of the beam proper. **'x96 Black Matter Repeaters:' Smaller but significantly faster-firing versions of the Black Matter Repulsors. They retain high damage yields and faster firing rates in a smaller form at the cost of pure range. When firing at maximum speed, it can be described as literally raining black beams and at close range against another vessel, these repeaters can be more dangerous than even the Repulsors due to how much cumulative damage these Repeaters can produce in an such a short timespan. *'x12 Integrity-Breaker Missiles:' Standard Homing Armour-Breakers utilized by Humanity. These Missiles are located at the back of the central command "node" in 12 small tubes with a reloading speed of almost a mere second and ammunitions in the millions. These missiles destabilize the target's atomic particles, weakening them immensely to the point that "Super Metals" such as Star-Nuggets (Metals literally made from Dwarf Stars) can be blasted through with traditional firearms. The firepower of these missiles are also nothing to scoff at as they're considered to be Mini-Nukes. *'Vulcan-Type Railguns:' 200mm Quad-Barrelled Rail Guns serve as the Alatum Sphere's Point Defense system against Missiles and targets with no shielding. As they fire traditional rounds, they're mostly useless against shielded targets and can provide little more than covering fire. However, as they are situated around the Alatum Sphere in an extremely abundant manner, they provide a 360 degree field of point defense and as such has no openings to exploit. *'Cyclone Bombardment Algorithm:' Extremely powerful and unrelenting, the Cyclone Bombardment Algorithm is practically a death sentence to any ship not shielded to it's maximum capacity. Fired from 8 tubes behind the node, these white/blue beams of energy is capable of following it's targets and moving in almost impossible ways such as taking full 270 degree turns in an instant to follow it's target. They can move in any shape or form and will not dissipate unless the enemy is literally across the Solar System and away from the Alatrum. It's firepower is second only to those of the stronger vessels; with this Armament being the "Capital Ship Killer" of the Alatum Sphere with how much firepower it has. Many times has planets been glassed by usage of this Algorithm from a single Alatum Sphere. Utility Systems *'Spatial Gate Jump Drive:' The Alatum Sphere is able to rip a hole in Space and Time to reach it's destination almost instantaneously regardless of distance. It is also technically capable of Time Travelling but as per an as of yet unnamed law, Time Travel attempts are expressly forbidden. The Spatial Gate Jump Drive is unable to jump to a space saturated with Black Matter (Usually deployed by the Black Nectar Release System) as it will tear the vessel into pieces on the subatomic level. *'Impalement Reflector Shields:' Reactive circular Deflector Shields that are created in response to an enemy attack prior to contact. These shields easily blow off most high-yield energy weaponry used against it. However should an attack be penetrative and manage to get through the Deflector Shield, it will act as a Reflector Shield and halt the penetrating force (Be it Energy or Matter based) with Space Displacement and fire it right back at the enemy as if it never stopped. *'Standard Deflector Shields:' Surrounding the Alatum Sphere is a standard and powerful |Deflector Shield able to take most punishment thrown at it and making traditional matter-based forms of attack worthless. Takes the form of a Grid-patterned massive sphere surrounding the Alatrum. *'Black Nectar Release System:' By releasing Black Matter in a dense cloud formation preemptively, the Alatum Sphere is able to almost negate most Black Matter weaponry thrown at it. However since unstable Black Matter can only exist for a few seconds, constant spraying of Black Nectar will be required for constant protection (Also negating your own Black Matter Weaponry). Most vessels utilize a Reactive-Based system where small sprays occur at areas of impact preemptively to negate the attack of the enemy yet retain full functionality of your own weaponry. *'Infinite Communications Rig:' The entire Alatum Sphere essentially doubles as a massive relay and communications tower. Utilizing Space-Time Distortion Technology, the Alatum Sphere has Infinite Range of Communications no matter what part of the universe they are in as there is no lag time nor is jamming possible as the communications jump straight to the recipient's space. Category:Akreious Category:Vessels